Restart
by Heaven Gliders7765
Summary: Hermione Granger is not who you think she is. She was born the same year as her cousin Tom Riddle in 1926. What does she want with Bellatrix and Druella? Find out. I don't own the Harry Potter series. Please Review.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

"Re verso Childso"said the figure as she watched blue smoke the table . A smirk came across her face when a small tree came from the blue smoke. Her name is Hermione Granger. The Golden girl, the book worm, the know- it - all. The 6th year student found the spell in her 2nd year while helping Harry with the basilisk.

" Perfect now I will be able to bring them to their rightful place." Hermione walked out the Room of Requirements. Next year will be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Battle of Hogwarts is raging on with hexes and curses flying everywhere. Instead of helping Ron kill Nagi, Hermione is looking for Bellatrix. Finally spots Bellatrix dueling Molly in the Great Hall. Hermione runs behind Molly and stuns her. "Hermione what are you doing?" Ginny yelled as she went to help her mother. Said girl did not say anything and engaged in a duel with Bellatrix. " Did little muddy want to play?" Bellatrix crackles. "I guess I have some time to teach you your place. Curcio!"

Hermione doges the curse and uses inhuman speed to catch Bellatrix's arm and force the wand out her hand with a loud clatter. " How dare you touch me you filth?" the death eater spat in her face. Being unfazed by the action Hermione whispers "Re verso Childso." A blue cloud shoots out of Hermione's wand and forms around Bellatrix. Right before her eyes Bellatrix watches her memories erase themselves. She leans against Hermione and whispers " What have you done to me?" Her eyes drift close as the last of her memories are gone. Death eaters and Aurors are looking at Hermione and Bellatrix in amazement.

Not that Hermione noticed anyway. She was too busy watching Bella tun into a 3 month old. Even though it was a rapid process, Hermione could see the muscle tighten and Bellatrix shrink. Soon the blue cloud disappears and Hermione is holding a baby wrapped in death eater robes. Hermione smirks as she looks around her then sends a hex at the nearest death eater to start the battle back up. She then sprints out the Great Hall with a curious Ginny following behind her. Ginny finally catches Hermione and forces her to turn around. "What the bloody hell was that." Hermione pulled her arm away from Ginny and sighed. "I'll tell you later,but for now we need to get Bella somewhere safe." Ginny nodded and followed Hermione to the library.

Placing several charms on Bella, including a silencing and sleeping charm, Hermione hid her behind some books. "This will be a good spot for her to hind for now. Let's go." They run out the library into battle waiting for Harry to finish the war and the Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Finally the Battle of Hogwarts is finished. Many people were in the Great Hall telling stories, healing, or mourning the dead. Hermione how ever was outside the Great Hall with Ginny, going over what she had done during the war. Finally getting her head on straight, Hermione said. "Let's go get Bella." Ginny nodded and they headed towards the library. They walked in peaceful silence, then Ginny asked. "Why did you want to turn Bellatrix into a child?" Hermione sighed and said. "I did it for a friend. The rest will be reveled in time." Knowing that was the only answer she will get for now the red head didn't say anything else.

Once they made it to the library they both gave a sigh of relief. The library had not been touched at all. Hermione the quickly went to the bookshelf where Bella was hidden because she didn't know how long the charms would last. Ginny once again caught up to Hermione to see her calming down Bella with a soft hum. "I just realized, what about Azkaban? Many people are going to be mad when they find out Bellatrix Lestrange is alive and not paying for her crimes." "They will make me pay a fine of 2,000 to 5,000 galleons for the damages." Hermione replied causally. Ginny was not at all shocked. Knowing Hermione she planned this a while ago. _"Always one step ahead aren't you Hermione." _Ginny thought in her mind. _"You know it."_ Hermione replied with a Slytherin smirk on her face.

"Come on we don't want to worry the others about where we are." They both walked out the library in a comfortable silence. Bella was looking around with huge eyes. She also tried to pull one of Hermione brown ringlets. Ginny saw this action and laughed as Bella gave a disappointed look to Hermione. She then reached for Bella and Hermione gave her a curious look. "What? I just want to hold her." Cautiously the brunet handed over Bella. Ginny was surprised that Bella had such black curls at 3 months. "I bet 20 galleons that she will still be in Slytherin." She said looking back at Hermione. "We will see Ginny." Hermione said with a sigh.

They walked into the Great Hall only to be confronted by Molly. " Where have you two been. We were about to go on a search." The older red head said worried. " We're fine mum. We just had to go get something." Ginny said handing Bella back to Hermione. "Why do have that Demon with you? I thought you were get rid of it." Molly said rather loud getting everyone's attention which Hermione rather not have right now. "Well she is just an infant Molly. How can you say that about her?" Hermione retorted. "Oh, Hermione I don't what spell you used on Lestrange, but I suggest you reverse it so she can rot in a cell where she belongs." Just then Narcissa came up to Hermione ready to take Bella. "If she is my sister I have the blood right to take her with me."

Hermione ignored her for a second. "Molly for one the spell is irreversible and even if it is her memories are erased so she won't remember what she has done. Narcissa the person the spell was cased on can be forcefully taken from the caster or she will die. Now if you excuse me I have somethings to take care of." Lucius being as arrogant and stubborn as he was blocked Hermione's way. "How dare you speak to my wife like that you filthy little mud blood?" The brunet let out a grunt of frustration. "Malfoy for one I doubt Narcissa will want to be your wife after the war. And two my blood is purer than yours. I am from the Jickle blood line." Lucius was shocked. The Jickle line were direct descendants from Ravenclaw. " Nascho blood line." Direct descendants from Hufflepuff. "Arosa blood line." Direct descendants from Gryffindor. "And Singe blood line." Direct descendants other than the Slytherin blood line to Salzar. Lucius had a mixture of scared and furious. "If you don't believe me you can use the true heritage spell." "_That's right." _Lucius thought. _"I am call this stupid mud blood out on her bluff." _Lucius' lips curled into a big smirk and pointed his wand at Hermione. After muttering the spell everyone watched as above Hermione's head it read:

**Name:**** Hermione Jessica Jickle.**

** Father: Adam Andrew Jickle. (Dead)**

** Mother: Karah Sirenia Jickle nee Arosa. (Dead)**

** Birth Date: September 19, 1979**

** Descendants of: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  
**

Lucius' smirk fell short after the girl's true identity was reveled. "Now that is solved I have to go. Bella needs some new clothes. Oh and professor I will be back to help rebuild the school." McGonagall nodded and watch Hermione once again leave out the Great Hall. She just about to exit the front gate when she heard her name being called. "Hermione wait up." Said girl turned around and saw Ron running up behind her. "What are you doing here Ron? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Ron shrugged. _"I rather be with the most powerful witch in the world and my furture wife. But Bellatrix would have to go."_ Hermione shook her head reading Ron's thoughts. "I love you Hermione and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me when this is all over?" "No. Ron I love you but only as a brother." _"That and you think i will be a stay at home wife like your mom."_ Ron's face turned red with anger. "But what about the kiss we shred in the Chamber of Secrets? It was magically." Again Hermione shook her head. "That kiss was all in a rush. I didn't feel anything but regret for leading you on." And with that she apperated before Ron could say anything else._  
_

When Hermione's feet hit the ground she was in front of a large mansion gate that had the initial: **S,** and had 2 snakes going through it. However the brunet didn't notice because she was trying to calm down a screaming Bella, who didn't like the feeling of aperation. "Shh. Bella it is going to be alright." Hermione then conjured up a pacifier and gently placed in her mouth. After that Bella instantly calmed down. Smiling at the little girl, Hermione walked into Singe mansion. She walked down the semi-dark hallway to be greeted by talking portraits that were smiling at her. They were not a tiny bit upset because they all knew only a true heir of Slytherin could walk past the gate. At the end of the hall was Salzar himself with smirk o his face. _"Hello my child. Who is this you have with you?"_ Hermione bowed at the portrait in respect and said. _"This is Bellatrix Evergreen Black. I changed her back into a child during the war." _

_"What war?_" Another portrait asked. _"The war against good and evil. I fought on the good side to keep up appearances."_ Salzar nodded. _"Do you plan on making this child yours_ than?" Hermione simply nodded. _"Also, i have to say this. My mother's sister gave birth to a halfblood which caused the_ war." Salzar looked furious at this statement but said nothing. Hermione took at as a sign to leave and she headed to the study. Once in the study, Hermione snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. "What is your name?" She asked cooly. "Fishy, Mistress." The elf said as she bowed. "You're the head elf right? Very well, I want you to get some clothes and nappies for Bella and prepare a room for her, then get all the house elf's from this mansion, Arosa mansion, Nascho mansion, and Jickle mansion. Tell them to bring the staffs." Fishy nodded and left with a quite pop. Hermione still held Bella who was still in the Death eater robes. _Soon you'll get to meet your mother._ Soon"

* * *

Author's Note:

The underline and tilted letters mean they are speaking in an animal language. Review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A bit later Fishy came back with 27 other elves, clothes, and nappies for Bella. Three other elves held staffs along with Fishy "Here you go mistress." Fishy said as he handed Hermione the the clothes and nappies. She quickly took the clothing and saw what the elf brought. The options were a small sliver dress with the Singe crest on the back: a snake breathing green water that looked poisonous. There were a pair of pants and shirt also although that is more for a boy. In desperate times pureblooded families would dress one of the daughters, mainly the eldest, as a boy to make family connections. _"I wonder if Cygnus tries to do the same with Bella. I bet _Dru_ screamed at him for trying."_ Hermione laughed out loud at the thought. She then quickly dressed Bella in the silver dress. She then conjured up a baby seat and buckled Bella inside and placed her on the desk.

Hermione then turned around and looked at the elves and smiled. Hermione then grabbed the staff Fishy was holding and twirled it between her fingers. The staff had green with hints of sliver here and there swirling down the it and had a sliver snake head at the top. Then in one hand motion she pointed it at the wall and clear water came from the snakes mouth. Then the water color turned blood red after a minuet. Hermione smirked. She placed the staff on the desk and went to grab the Arosa staff which had a mixture of red and gold that made it look like the staff its self was on fire. It also had red lions head on it. Once again Hermione twirled the staff between her fingers and with a slash across her body a whip of fire came out of the lions mouth. Soon the flames turned blue and Hermione stopped the fire and placed along side the Singe staff.

By now all the elves were amazed that this girl had mastered two staffs already. The elves from Singe and Arosa houses were bowing in her presence. The truth was all four of the founders were very active on blood purity and their children were born before they met the muggles they fell in love with. Salazar was the only one to stay true to the cause and he had convinced most of the pure blooded families as well. She then went for the Nascho staff it was black with hints of yellow and a golden badger head at the top. Not bothering to twirl it at all Hermione slightly tilted the head up and winds started to to swirl around rapidly. This however scarred Bella who was enjoying the show up until this point. Hermione instantly stopped. She went over to Bella and gently picked her out the seat. _"Shh, Bella it's okay. Here_ look. Hermione brought the Nascho staff's head close to Bella for her to touch. Her small hand reached out and touched lightly touched the badger head and giggled ,in what Hermione thought of relief, when the head didn't move. She then tried to grab it but Hermione placed it on the desk and with Bella still in her hands she grabbed the Jickle staff. This staff was a dark royal blue with sliver raven on the top of it. Hermione lightly touched the floor with the head and the house started to shake.

Before Bella could scream Hermione pulled the head of the staff up and placed it on the desk. She then snapped her fingers and a brief case appeared and the staff magically laid themselves inside. She placed Bella back to sleep while feeding her a bottle and sang her a lullaby.

_Snakes with cash in hand_

_Ravens that have a watch full eye_

_Lions that roam the land_

_And Badgers that never say goodbye_

_All watch over you _

_To help you seek the truth_

_Sleep now to see the dreams that hold_

_The ready stories of these animals waiting to be told_

After the last word Bella fell asleep in the seat. Hermione tucked the half drunken bottle next to the sleeping child and called for a broom. She then placed several charms on the seat to make sure it won't come off during their flight. She was about to leave when Salazar called her for her. _"Come here young_ hatchling." Hermione obeyed and stood in front of the painting once more. _"Is what this elf said__ true?"_ Hermione nodded her head but said nothing. The pictures laughed loudly and she hoped the noise wouldn't wake Bella. Reverting back to english Salazar said "Finally we have a true heir to Hogwarts. ANd one so beautiful and strong as you. May I say I can feel your power in here." Hermione smirked and said "Thank you." She then turned to leave Singe Manor and flew off into the afternoon sky.

* * *

By the time Hermione made it to a quiet muggle neighborhood night had already creeped up on her. She got off the broom and took the seat that held a sleeping Bell, which Hermione was grateful for, off the broom and headed to the largest house in the neighborhood, which was a light blue color with a beautiful garden with a rainbow of flowers. The gate surrounding the house was a cream color and had small flowers painted flowers on the door. Hermione opened the gate and closed it behind her. She then knocked on the cream white door and listened for movement in the house. Which she was pleased to hear their was. The door opened to revel the one and only Druella Black.

Author's Note:

Hey guys in the last chapter I said that Hermione's mom's sister was the mother of Tom Riddle. What I meant to say was that was her older half sister on her mother's side. Thanks for your reviews so far and keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey Dru, miss me?" Hermione said with a small smirk. Dru chuckled and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. Dru looked liked she didn't change at all in the last 80 years. She still looked 21 years old and fairly healthy. "Of course. You didn't write and we both you know that you could have." As she pulled back she saw the baby seat in Hermione's hands with a small child sleeping soundly. "Who is this Hermione. She kinda looks like Bella when she was a baby." Hermione shook her head and walked inside the house and into the living room. Hermione sat the on the black couch and placed the baby seat on the table and carefully unbuckled the child. Once safely in her arms she beckoned Dru over with soft smile. Once Dru was sitting Hermione handed her the child. "Dru, I would like you to meet Bellatrix Evergreen Black. She's so cute right." Hermione said reaching for Bella's small hand. Dru looked at Hermione shocked. "Is this some kind of joke. Bellatrix is a grown woman. By now, stop playing with me."

Hermione smile fell. "Fine check for yourself, if you don't believe me." Dru glared at Hermione for a second and pulled out her wand. Soon a gray light covered Bella's body as she finally opened her eyes. Soon tears were falling from Druella's eyes. "How is this possible?" Hermione wrapped her arms around Dru as she felt hot tears run down her face. "Happy Birthday Druella."

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

Dru was in the kitchen cooking pancakes as Bella sat in her high chair making gurgling sounds. Out of all three of her daughters Dru was glad she got Bella back. Not that she didn't love Andy of Cissy it's just that Bella needed time to grow up like a a child. Once Dru had 'died' Bella had to grow up fast to take care of her 2 younger sisters. The day Druella 'died' was the most heartbreaking for her. She lost her three most precious things in the whole world in one night.

**Flashback:**

_Dru sat in her living room of the summer house with the fire heated up most of the room when she heard a noise. She quickly drew her wand and headed towards the girls' rooms. She soon saw a figure standing in front of Bella's room. "Don't move." She said in a low commanding voice. "Who are you?" The figure turned towards Dru with a smirk. "The Hunter. And you little witch are my prey." Before she could even move a sword was in the middle of her chest. She fell to the floor wand still in hand. As she watch the figure reach for Bella's door. "Aldis, stop. I cannot let you kill three children, especially ones so young." Dru heard a female voice say. "You heard what Lorica said. There's a possibility that these children will become monsters." Aldis said. "If you would have listened, you would have known all we had to do was keep the mother alive which we can't do now because you had to rush and do it your way." The _

_Dru heard footsteps coming her way and tried to keep her eyes opened. "I am sorry" the female said as it stood above her. "I guess these girls are going to grow up without you." Then Dru felt a light surround her and blind her._

**Flashback end**

After that Dru woke up in a bed that was not her own with Hermione looking at her and smiling. Hermione has been by her side ever since. She did not know what happened to Aldis but didn't really care, she hoped he got what he deserved. Bella's cries brought Dru back to reality as she saw Bella dropped her pacifier on the floor. Quickly washing it off, Dru gave the pacifier back to Bella and finished cooking. "Hermione breakfast is ready." She called from the kitchen. A couple minuets later Hermione came down wearing a black tee-shirt and black shorts. She kissed Bella on the head and moved away just in time before Bella reached for her hair. "Not today little one." Hermione smirked as she looked at Bella's pouting face.

Hermione quickly ate her pancakes and bacon with some orange juice. "Dru I have to go back to Hogwarts and the Ministry today. What are you two going to do?" Hermione asked as she quickly washed her dish. "I will take Bella shopping for formulas and other things. I might even introduce her to the neighbors so she can have some one to play with." Hermione looked a bit angry. "I will make sure she will have no play dates with any of the boys in the neighborhood." Hermione relaxed after that. Even though she hasn't know Bella long she has became close to the blacked haired little girl. She didn't want any boys at any age near Bella. Dru thought it was silly.

"You should get dressed. And we need to find something cute for you to wear." Dru said both to Hermione and Bella. As they walked into Bella's nursery, the little girl reached for the small green blanket. Dru sat Bella in the crib with her toys and found a blue dress with matching shoes. Today they were going out Ravenclaw style. As soon as Bella saw the dress the blanket turned a light blue to match, which made her giggle. Hermione walked in the room in silk robes and which made her look more like a Malfoy. "Mione do you really have to wear those?" She nodded. "I have a Wizengamot meeting today and I have to make a good impression don't I. I don't want them to think I am just a child. Dru nodded. "Before you go." Hermione looked up and felt a pair of soft lips peck her cheek. "Thank you for bringing Bella home. When do I get to see Andy and Cissy?" Hermione shrugged and kissed Dru on the cheek as well. "Soon love soon."

* * *

**A/N **Sorry it took so long to post I couldn't find the outline I had for this chapter. Please Review


End file.
